1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to compositions such as hair lacquers and hair lotions for setting and adding luster to the hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various synthetic resins have been used extensively to prepare hair compositions which add luster to the hair and for setting hair. Examples of these synthetic resins include polyvinylpyrrolidone, vinylpyrrolidone/vinylacetate copolymers, alkyl or alkanol amine salts of acrylic acid ester/monoethylenically unsaturated acid copolymers and alkyl or alkanol amine salts of maleic acid monoester/alkylvinyl ether copolymers. The resins which are used in the hair treating compositions must have a variety of properties such as (1) solubility in water, alcohols or mixtures thereof, (2) good compatibility with other components for cosmetic compositions (especially with propellants when used in the form of an aerosol spray), (3) good hair-setting properties and (4) good adhesion. Furthermore, hair treated with the resins should have (1) high gloss, (2) exhibit no flaking, (3) have no tackiness and exhibit good curl retention at high humidities, and (4) have good washability.
The conventional resins presently in use are satisfactory in some of the properties listed above. However, they also lack some of the other desirable properties. For example, the homopolymer or copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone have good hair-setting properties, but they have the objectionable property of flaking when hair treated with the resins is combed. In addition, treated hair tends to become so soft and tacky in humid atmospheres that individual fibers of the treated hair will adhere to each other, which makes combing or brushing difficult. The salts of acrylic acid ester copolymers impart good adhesion to the hair and do not flake as readily, but they have poor washability properties and poor curl retention properties at high humidities. The salts of maleic acid monoester copolymers exhibit many of the good properties desired for hair treating compositions. However, they have poor compatibility with halogenated hydrocarbons which are used as propellants in aerosol sprays.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for a hair composition whose properties are optimum with regard to all of the properties desired in a hair treating composition.